Take Me Out To The Ballgame
by Myshawolf
Summary: Wizards meet Baseball for a good cause. Marauders time. Enough said.


Disclaimer: I'm doing anything crazy at three in the morning. Crazy idea I had over the summer. I typed it when I got the Winter Blah! I don't anything except Libby Tellier-Faire. Enjoy and On with the Show!  
  
Take Me Out to The Ballgame  
  
Chapter 1- The Plan.  
  
Libby looked out the window in the Common room. The light spring rain splattered at the glass. Leaning her head against the cool glass, Libby let her mind wander back to her hometown. Right now, it would be baseball season. Everyone in her old school would be signing up for try outs. Except her.  
  
Hogwarts was a great school and Libby enjoyed spending time with her cousin but she missed her home. She missed playing baseball. Hogwarts only had one sport and that was Quidditch. Libby never got the hang of it despite James' attempts to teach her. She preferred both feet on the ground, thank you. James was always keeping her distracted somehow. But there were times she longed for home.  
  
James watched his cousin with concern as she was curled up on the window sill, watching the rain. He was distracted long enough for Peter to put him in checkmate. When Peter gave a small cheer of joy, James blinked out of his trance and glared at the board. Remus clamped Peter on the back with a smile. Sirius Regarded James with concern. James looked away and at peter.  
  
"You are getting better, Wormtail." James smiled.  
  
"Thanks, prongs. Now Padfoot owes me ten Galleons" Peter grinned widely.  
  
Sirius grumbled as he handed Peter the money, "Just don't get too attached. You get to play me next."  
  
"After I take on Prongs." Remus remarked as he reset the chessboard.  
  
"Actually, Moony, I'm gonna pass." James sad distractedly, "I'm going to check on Libby."  
  
Sirius gave a whoop of joy, "Great, I can get my money back."  
  
James smiled at his three friends as he left the group. He walked over to Libby. Casually, he leaned against the wall next to the window. A comfortable silence settled between the two cousins. James looked at Libby before clearing his throat.  
  
"A cough drop could cure that." Libby stated softly.  
  
James smiled, "It could. But those things are in short supply around here."  
  
"Grandmere would have one waiting if we were back home." Libby sighed.  
  
"Homesick, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah miss the smell of the magnolias in the morning. Ah miss the smell of the bayou after a rainstorm."  
  
"So what brought this on?"  
  
"It's springtime and usually Ah'm out practicing for the baseball team. Except this year Ah'm here and Hogwarts doesn't play baseball. It's too muggle."  
  
"I'll play with you. We can go out and play Catch. Sirius could fetch the ball too."  
  
"It's not the same as a real ball game." Libby smiled wistfully, "Although watching Sirius fetch a ball would be a close second."  
  
"How about we go out tomorrow and do that? It'll be fun, Libs." James stated, "Give me a smile, Libs. It'll make my day."  
  
Libby looked at James and gave him a cheeky smile. James laughed and kissed her forehead. Libby gave him a more genuine smile as she looked back out the window. James smiled as he rejoined his friends. He sat back down as he watched Peter lose to Sirius. Remus was absorbed in a book.  
  
"So what is up with Libby?" Sirius questioned as he put Peter's queen in danger.  
  
James watched Peter try to save her as he thought up a response, "She is homesick. Feel like cheering her up with me?"  
  
Sirius took out Peter's queen, "That could be fun! What does she want to do?"  
  
James grinned, "Play baseball."  
  
Peter looked up in shock, "What is that?"  
  
Remus grinned from his book, "I didn't know Libby plays a muggle sport. We are learning about it in Muggle Studies. It would interesting to watch a game."  
  
James grinned, "It's all the rage in America. She was captain of her team last year."  
  
Sirius grinned as an idea hit him, "Maybe we can put on a game for her. We could recruit people from all over the place to play."  
  
James ponder that point and caught on, "Sure. We could practice. I played it a few times. I could teach you guys."  
  
Remus thought it over. He looked over at Libby who was gazing out the window. She seemed sad as she watched the rain. It was strange to see her so quiet. Usually she was either joking around Sirius or bugging him as he tried to study. He didn't mind it though. She was a sweet girl even if she was related to James. An idea hit Remus.  
  
"Hey, I could do some research about baseball. We could make the game as realistic as possible to what she is use to." Remus suggested.  
  
"That's great, Remus. We'll make this best surprise ever." James grinned.  
  
The four friends leaned closer as James told them his ideas. Occasionally, Remus would glance over at Libby to be sure she wasn't coming over. At least that was what he told himself. Sirius grinned wickedly as he watched Remus keep looking at Libby. He had some ammo to tease the poor werewolf with now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Libby pulled out a worn out fielder's mitt from her trunk. The leather was cracked and dirty. Libby smiled as she pulled on the mitt. It fit her hand perfectly. The smile widened as she remembered the feeling of a ball hitting her glove. She closed her eyes as she remembered the feel of catching a fly ball.  
  
Remus walked into the Dorm room to see her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. Remus gulped as he walked into the room. He didn't want to be up there but James and Sirius nominated him to distract Libby while they go out and recruit players.  
  
"Hey Libby." Remus called to her.  
  
Libby jumped at the sound of Remus' voice, "Remus, Ah wasn't expecting ya."  
  
"Yes, well. I noticed the other day you seemed out of it. I was kind of worried." Remus said lamely as he joined her on the floor.  
  
"That's sweet, Remus." Libby smiled at him.  
  
"James said you were homesick."  
  
Libby nodded, "Ah am. You must be as well as often as you go home."  
  
Remus blushed and the fact he had to lie, "Yes, my mum worries about me and I worry about her. But you can't go home that easily."  
  
"An ocean does put a damper on things." Libby joked, "Ah'm surprise you could see mah through that book you were reading."  
  
The blush got deeper as Remus told her, "I can see more than what most people think I see."  
  
"Ah'm sure." Libby's stomach growled causing her to giggle.  
  
"I take it you are hungry." Remus grinned as he stood up, "Shall we raid the kitchen?"  
  
Libby stood as well. She hesitantly pulled off her glove and put it on her bed. Turning she smiled at Remus, "Let's go. Ah'm sure the other boys would like to come."  
  
Remus stepped in front of her. Libby crossed her arms and looked at him, waiting. Remus looked around nervously for an excuse as to why they shouldn't invite the others. When Libby clears her throat, Remus looked back at her.  
  
Remus began with more confidence then he felt, "The guys are out running errands for McGonagall. It's their punishment for setting off the dung bomb at the Slytherin table a few nights ago."  
  
Libby smiled softly, "Ah remember that. Sirius was mad at them for something."  
  
Remus grinned, "Well, Lucius putting his hands on you was reason enough for James."  
  
"He is way too protective sometimes. Ah can make Lucius regret his actions on mah own."  
  
"I'm sure you can. Maybe we can bring back some food for the others."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Remus." Libby grinned as she gripped him hand and led him to the door, "Come on."  
  
Remus blushed as they walked through the Common room, talking. James and Sirius watched them go out into the hallway from under James's invisibility cloak. Sirius grinned widely when he noticed the look of admiration on Remus' face. As soon as the two were out of the dorm, James took off the cloak. The two ran around recruiting any interested players.  
  
Libby raced down the hallway. In her arms was a bundle of food from the Kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, Remus was catching up with her. His face was knit in concentration as he tried to catch up. Libby's light laughter echoed through the hallway. Remus soon found himself laughing as well. It was nice seeing her smiling again.  
  
As Libby turned a corner she bumped into someone. Thrown off balance, she spilled her bundle over the floor. Frantically, Libby tried to retrieve the treats and set her bundle right. After she tighten her bundle again, she looked up and glared at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Remus trotted up and glared at Malfoy who stretched his hand out to Libby. A sickening look spread across his face. Remus unknowingly let a growl at Malfoy when Libby slapped his hand away. Malfoy glared at her angrily. He refuse to acknowledge Remus' presence.  
  
"Ah don't take help from scum." Libby drawled as she stood on her own.  
  
"You need to watch where you are going." Lucius warned, "Next time you may not have a say."  
  
"Only a coward makes threat, sugah. I don't deal with cowards." Libby sniffed as she backed to Remus' side.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Remus growled nastily, "She is off limits to you."  
  
"Only in your mind. Nothing is off limits to me." Lucius grinned as he leered at Libby.  
  
Libby pressed herself closer to Remus. She refused to show Lucius any fear but she wanted Remus close to her side just in case. Remus gripped her hand and pulled her back the way they came. His eyes never left Lucius's face as they disappeared around another corner. Remus felt Libby relax and he let go of her hand quickly.  
  
Libby whispered softly, "Ah guess Ah'm not as good at scaring off Lucius as Ah thought."  
  
Remus smiled at Libby reassuringly, "Sometime I wonder if Death itself would scare Malfoy. He won't hurt you as long as the Marauders are around."  
  
"You are so sweet, sugah." Libby grinned bashfully, "Especially when you spoke up for mah back there."  
  
"My pleasure." Remus grinned before dramatically proclaiming, "Helping a beautiful damsel in distress is part of The Marauder's job."  
  
Libby's laughter echoed down the hallway. Remus grinned as they reentered the common room. James and Sirius sat at a nearby table grinning. After they had eaten the goodies from the kitchen, Libby retired to her room. The four boys waited until she was gone before they got back to planning.  
  
"Hagrid is willing to let us use the Quidditch field." Peter told them, "Only on one condition."  
  
"What?' James asked as he tried to make up the teams.  
  
"We let him play." Peter squeaked.  
  
Sirius grinned wildly, "That would be interesting. Hagrid playing baseball."  
  
"He's on my team." James smiled at Sirius.  
  
Remus could see an argument brewing and decided to speak up, "So who do we have so far?"  
  
James flashed Remus a wide smile and he read off the list, "Okay from Gryffindor we have..."  
  
"You mean you got other people outside our dorm!" Remus stammered.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "You'd be surprised how many people in the library were intrigued by this idea. Even Jamesies' crush."  
  
James glared at Black before continuing, "As I was saying from Gryffindor we have Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice, Michael Patil, and Molly Givens."  
  
"Wow, Molly is going to play. You can almost guarantee Arthur Weasley is going to come back to see this game especially since his fiancée is playing." Peter grinned.  
  
Remus smiled, "Might as well put him down to play."  
  
James scratched his name down, "From Ravenclaw we have Chen Cho, Ludo Bagman, Marcus Quirrell, Justin Boot and Lily Evans. Hufflepuffs are Amos Diggory and Julius Bones."  
  
Sirius perked up, "Don't forget Professor Flitwick even offered to be the Umpire. Jesse Jordan wants to commentate."  
  
"Madam Hooch is digging up some old Quidditch uniforms that we can use and equipment." Peter added, "She was even going to dig up gloves and bats."  
  
Sirius turned to James, "Baseball uses bats?"  
  
"Yeah, to hit the ball." James explained.  
  
"Isn't that a bit messy and painful for the bat?" Remus pointed out.  
  
James started laughing out loud, "No, no, no. Bats are wooden sticks that used to hit the ball. Like a beater's stick, only longer."  
  
A look of understanding passed over the group. James grinned, he hoped Libby appreciated this. Obviously he was going to have a long haul a head of him. Teaching wizards a muggle sport is going to be hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
James was walking through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Entrance Hall. He told everyone to meet there for their first Baseball lesson. He was thankful to Narcissa, Sirius's cousin, for distracting Libby with Divination homework. Narcissa was an excellent actress and begged Libby for help that morning. The two were in the Library as he entered the entrance hall.  
  
Everyone was there. James smiled and greeted each person. He noticed Lily wasn't there. He tried ignore the sinking of his heart as he dressed everyone. They listened intently as James explained the situation. He smiled as they walked out following Sirius to the make shift baseball field that he set up with Libby yesterday. James was about to follow when a light voice reached his ears.  
  
"Wait for me." Lily yelled as she come down the stair case.  
  
James turned and his breath got caught in his throat. Lily stopped in front of him. She was wearing an emerald green t-shirt that match her beautiful eyes. Her long red hair was pulled back into a baseball cap. James just stared at her until she waved her gloved hand in front of his face.  
  
"Earth to Potter. Come in Potter." Lily joked.  
  
James snapped out his trance and smiled at her, "Sorry about that. You are late."  
  
"I know. I almost ran in Libby and Narcissa on my way here. I hade to hide from them."  
  
James nodded when he noticed the mitt on her hand, "You know how to play baseball?"  
  
Lily blushed, "Yea. During the summer the neighborhood kids would always have game every night. I was such a tomboy back home."  
  
James grinned as he took her hand, "That's wonderful. I'm not alone in teaching these guys how to play. You will help me, won't you?"  
  
Lily went red as their hands touched, "Sure, Potter. I'll help. Libby is one of my best friends."  
  
"You can call me James since we'll be frustrated together." James grinned as they walked out the door. Lily smiled at him as they stepped outside to join the others. 


End file.
